Jeff terrorizes Gotham City
by s82161
Summary: Jeff is a 14 year old serial killer. He unexpectedly got into Gotham City. This catches the attention of Batman. Batman meets Jeff, who seems like a normal teenager. When Batman researches Jeff, he discovers that he is a serial killer. Jeff plans on terrorizing Gotham City. Will Batman be able to defeat a 14 year old psychopath?


It was a calm and peaceful night in Gotham City. Gotham City is the home of Batman (99% of people already know this). Inside the Gotham Museum of Natural History, a 14 year old boy was listening to Fall Out Boy on Spotify on his phone. The boy's name was Jeff. He used to be an ordinary, normal teenager. Now, he's a serial killer.

_Flashback_

It all started when Jeff was moving into a new house with his family. Jeff's father recently got a promotion at work. He wanted to move into a new house with his family. Jeff was 13 years old at the time. His mother met another woman who had a son named Billy. Billy was going to be having a birthday party in a few days. Jeff's mother forced him to attend Billy's birthday party on Saturday. He reluctantly said yes. A few days later, Jeff and his brother Liu went to a bus stop. Liu was 2 years older than Jeff. Jeff was busy listening to a Fallout Boy song on his cell phone. They sat there waiting for the bus and then, all of a sudden, some kid on a skateboard jumped over them, only inches above their laps. They both jumped back in surprise. "Hey, What the hell," Liu said. Three kids appeared in front of Jeff and Liu. They looked to be a year younger than Jeff. "Well, well, well, looks like we got some new meat." one kid said. Then two other kids appeared beside him. "This is Troy." The first kid said to the other kid. "And this is Keith." The second boy said to the 3rd kid. "My name is Randy." The first kid said. "My name is Jeff." Jeff said to the boys. "This is my brother Liu." Jeff said, introducing the kids to his brother. "Give me your bus fare." Keith said to Jeff. "No. I refuse." Liu said. "Ok," Randy said. Then he proceeded to take Liu's wallet away. Jeff felt a burning sensation happening within his body. Liu tells Jeff to sit down. Jeff ignores him. "Listen here you little punk, you give me my bro's wallet or else." Jeff said. Randy pulled out a knife. "Oh. And what will you do." Randy asked sarcastically. Jeff then punched Randy in the nose. Randy screamed in pain. Jeff took the knife out of his hand. Jeff then attacked the two other boys. It was like a reenactment of the video game 'Double Dragon'. Jeff soon defeated all three boys. Liu was shocked. Jeff was shocked to. "Jeff, how'd you?" was all that Liu said. Knowing that they might be caught, the two boys run away. The rest of the day was normal. The next day, the police showed at Jeff's house. "Is your son named Jeff?" the officer asked the woman. "Yes. Why? Did he do something wrong?" "We got a report from three kids saying that a kid named Jeff beat the living shit out of them for seemingly no reason." the officer said to Jeff's mother. "My son would never do that." Margret, Jeff's mom, said. "Really. Well tell that to the 3 boys who were injured by your son." the officer said. Jeff walked downstairs to find the police talking to his mother. His mother was not happy with him. "Jeff, I have police officers telling me that you beat up 3 kids. Is it true?" Jeff's mother said to Jeff. "Yes. I beat them up because they wanted to take Liu's bus money away." Jeff said. "Why didn't you tell us that they were robbing you? We would've handled it." the police said. "Not only that, they were probably stabbed." the police said to Jeff's family. Jeff's family was shocked. Jeff had a history of playing violent video games such as _Mortal Kombat _and _Street Fighter. _Jeff finally admitted that he was the one who beat up (and presumably stabbed) the 3 children He was about to be taken away to a juvenile correctional centr, when Liu appeared out of nowhere, saying that he did it. He had cuts and bruises on arms to prove it. Liu was taken away. Jeff fell into a clinical depression. Jeff's mother eventually convinced Jeff to attend Billy's birthday party. Jeff went to Billy's birthday party. He was having a great time. Jeff was playing with a group of kids, when suddenly, the 3 kids Jeff had beat up a few days prior showed up. They wanted revenge for what Jeff did to them. How hey located Jeff is unknown. Randy and Keith started to beat Jeff up the same way Jeff had beat them 3 days ago. Troy held the party guests on hostage by gunpoint to prevent anyone from breaking up the fight. Jeff was beaten up by Randy and Keith. Jeff ends up killing Randy and Keith. Troy poured bleach and alcohol all over Jeff. "Burn in hell." Troy said. He then set Jeff on fire. Why Troy decided to do that is unknown. Jeff woke up in the hospital When Jeff saw his face, he went insane. Later, Jeff was in the bathroom. His mother wanted to check up on him. Jeff turned to face his mother. Jeff's face was ghost white. He cut off a part of his mouth. Jeff also burned off his eyelids, so that way he'll never sleep. "Don't I look beautiful, Mommy?" Jeff creepily said to his mother. Jeff's mother was beyond terrified. "Yes, you look pretty, Jeff." Jeff's mother said. Margaret ran o the living room where her husband was asleep on the couch. Margaret said to her husband "Get the shotgun!". Before they could do anything, Jeff appeared with a knife in his hand. He began to stab his parents. There is a scene in Rob Zombie's Halloween 2 (2009), that takes place in a hospital. in that scene, Micheal Myers viciously stabs a black hospital nurse. That's how Jeff stabbed his parents. After the stabbing, Jeff went into Liu's room. Jeff told Liu that 2 guys stabbed their parents. It's unknown what Jeff did to Liu. That's how Jeff, a normal 13 year old boy, was turned into a slasher movie style villain. He still has a 14 year old kid personality.

_Gotham City, Present Day._

Jeff was in the Gotham City Museum of Natural History. He was listening to "Uma Thurman" by Fallout Boy on his phone. Jeff walks around in the empty dark museum. Jeff was so busy listening to his music that he didn't hear a swift whoosh noise coming from behind him. A dark figure stood in front of Jeff in the shadows. "Who are you, and what are you doing in a museum?" the figure said. Jeff was terrified. The figure stepped into the moonlight. Jeff instantly recognized him as Batman. Before he was a serial killer, Jeff was a huge Batman fan. "Batman. What are you doing here?" Jeff asked. "I was going to ask you the same thing." Batman said. "My name is Jeff. I'm 14 years old." Jeff said. "I wanted to visit the museum because I'm awesome." "Why are you in Gotham?" Batman asked. "No reason." Jeff said. "Hi, Batman." "How do you know my name?" Batman said. "Because I'm your biggest fan." Jeff said. "Nice meeting you." Jeff said. Jeff then ran out of the museum. _Something seems a little off about that boy. _Batman thought.

* * *

**Next chapter: Batman finds out information about Jeff. Jeff will try to take control of Gotham City. **


End file.
